


Five years in China (is a long time)

by coffeeandcream_mei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Spooning, author's general bad sense of humor, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream_mei/pseuds/coffeeandcream_mei
Summary: Few hours every three months is what Junmyeon gets to be with the one he loves. Beagle line is ridiculously unsuspecting.





	Five years in China (is a long time)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote by Marlene Dietrich's role Shanghai Lily in Josef von Sternberg's Shanghai Express (1932).  
> 
> I'm currently cross-posting some of my stories from AFF over here. This particular piece is from September 2015.

Junmyeon was glad they ate his lie. Then again, they always did. Out of his eight fellow group members the four suspecting ones were as clueless as they could be. Although Baekhyun was annoyingly observant so he could make fun of Junmyeon at any given time together with Jongdae and more than often Chanyeol and although Jongin was unusually perceptive due to knowing him for years, neither of those two doubted him when he told them he just wanted to get a healthy amount of sleep.

Time would be spent in a bed so Junmyeon did technically not lie completely. It was just not _his_ bed.

One short knock, five seconds pause, then two short knocks and a long one. It was their usual sign, tested and approved years ago and it never lost its usefulness. It had first come in handy when they needed a sign for when it was a good time to enter, an attempt to avoid awkward masturbation interruption or disturbing the other when he needed a general break from everyone else. It was stressful to be surrounded by eleven other individuals almost 24/7 and even more so when you were assigned to keep them somewhat in line in aid of the management.

Junmyeon knew he had to just fall forward into awaiting arms once the hotel room door opened. Long limbs caught him as they always did, his head lying against a solid chest and he sucked in air, breathing in the subtle aroma of the other. He felt lips pressing to the crown of his head.

“Hey there” Yifan breathed and Junmyeon exhaled loudly before pulling back and smiling up.

“Hey.” He replied and turned to close the door behind him.

His shoes lined up next to Yifan’s as they always did and his coat joined Yifan’s on the hanger before he stepped further into the room. It was another hotel, another room as the last time four months ago; it lacked all feeling of individuality and personality, just how they wanted it. If it felt too personal, it hurt more to leave again. If it felt too familiar, it hurt more to remember they would part ways again.

They had time today, no hurried rustling of sheets and no fumbling, no rushing. Neither Junmyeon’s nor Yifan’s schedule had been filled with another project or event for this afternoon and evening. Yifan had no one to report back to and Junmyeon had until dinner time before he had to return to the hotel the group was currently residing in. There was no getting naked fast; Yifan had greeted him fully clothed and Junmyeon loved the opportunity to slowly peel off layer after layer of Yifan, physically and emotionally as Yifan did the same to him.

“Stressed?” Yifan asked concerned as he lay splayed all over the queen size bed and Junmyeon crawled on it, fitting himself to Yifan’s side.

“Yes.” He admitted quietly when Yifan rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Can I kiss it better?”

“Don’t you always kiss everything better?” Junmyeon chuckled.

“True.”

Yifan shifted them until he was hovering over Junmyeon, his larger frame casting shadows on the sheets and Junmyeon leaned up to press his mouth against Yifan’s. Yifan kissed back immediately, fitting his lips against Junmyeon’s over and over as if he touched them for the first time instead of knowing their feeling against his for years.

Their hands roamed over one another’s torso and Junmyeon dragged Yifan’s shirt up and over his head before pulling his own off as well. Yifan’s hands skimmed over Junmyeon’s wife beater before pushing it up and fitting himself between Junmyeon’s legs. They sighed into the kiss when bare skin slid together and Junmyeon let Yifan break it in favor of nibbling the skin around his Adam’s apple.

Junmyeon twisted strands of Yifan’s hair with his fingers, the lack of dye jobs making the strands appear healthy again and making Junmyeon mourn the conditioner-needy mess of his own hair. Yifan’s hair felt like silk, soft but also hard to get a firm grip on to yank Yifan’s head back up for another kiss. That they had time did not mean Junmyeon had to be gentle. Yifan could easily hide dark spots and tiny teeth marks and no one would ask questions if they showed.

“How come your lips still taste this sweet?”

“Because I had candy on my way here.” Junmyeon retorted with a snort and Yifan groaned against his lips, whether in arousal or annoyance Junmyeon was not entirely sure.

“I try to be romantic and you’re giving me your no-nonsense attitude.”

“You love me for that attitude.” Junmyeon moaned as Yifan ground their crotches together.

“Yeah.”

The affirmation was quiet and Junmyeon could very well have imagined it if he did not know Yifan had said it. Yifan always replied it, always assured Junmyeon of his feelings whether truly asked for it or not. It made Junmyeon feel warm inside even on the coldest and loneliest days. The words, the promise, the meaning, they had never changed and had never wavered.

“I have a schedule tomorrow.” Junmyeon mentioned with regret in his voice as he pushed up into the grinding of Yifan’s hips.

“Me too, we’re filming an activity variety show and I need to be able to move around.” Yifan informed him just as regretful “But it will be fine like this.”

Junmyeon nodded and slid his hand down Yifan’s torso, wriggled it underneath the waistband of Yifan’s underwear and pressed down.

Yifan gasped rather unattractively at the action and went slightly slack as Junmyeon’s hand wrapped around his semi erection. After a moment of recollection he fumbled to unbutton his own pants.

“Are you getting impatient now?” Junmyeon teased.

“Are you the one with his hand around my dick or am I just imagining it as usual?”

“Shut up.”

But it made Junmyeon laugh nonetheless, helping Yifan to peel the pants off his legs. His fingers found their way back around the warm, hard flesh and he tugged purposefully sloppy, because he knew that Yifan loved a little teasing. Yifan groaned into his mouth approvingly, strangled noises filtering out of his mouth and Junmyeon had missed these sounds so much, had touched himself to memories of them many times.

“Damn.” Yifan cursed, pushing into the tight grip and his breath hitched when Junmyeon’s fingers rubbed under the ridge of the head. His forehead dropped to Junmyeon’s shoulder and he left wet kisses on the skin while Junmyeon’s thumb moved to play with the slit, spreading liquid everywhere.

“Do you want me to come faster than lightening or…?”

“Can’t I pleasure you at the few occasions I have?” Junmyeon retorted and lifted his hand to yank Yifan’s head up for another kiss.

Yifan’s answer against his lips was mostly muffled, but the insistent tug on his pants and the sound of a zipper pulled down was answer enough anyway. Junmyeon lifted his hips and helped getting the skinny jeans down over his hips and ass. They rutted against each other, the fabric of their underwear adding to the friction and Junmyeon clutched to Yifan’s back, digging his fingers into flesh. The response was a sharp intake of breath and pressure on his crotch increasing.

Junmyeon could feel Yifan grin against his lips at the whimper he let and he lifted one of his hands to deliver a well-placed smack to Yifan’s bottom.

“Stop laughing and get naked.”

“Yes, Sir.” Yifan sat up and saluted. Junmyeon smacked him again before lifting his legs and shimming out of his underwear.

When Yifan just kneeled between his legs and marveled at the sight, he made to pulling Yifan’s underwear down his thighs, dragging the fabric over his erection slowly as minor payback. The hiss he received was extremely gratifying. Terrible tease of a boyfriend deserved it. Junmyeon pulled Yifan back in by a firm grip on his ass and ground up against him.

In this position Junmyeon always let Yifan have the lead, solely based on the huge palms and long fingers Yifan was blessed with. The pressure was just right when Yifan’s hand made a tight ring around both their erections and Yifan pushed his hips forwards.

What Junmyeon loved the most about it was the friction, skin rubbing against skin and the mix of concentration and bliss on Yifan’s face, so he just lay there and let himself be handled, taken by Yifan. It was unguarded, open and honest, all stripped down to their needs and need for each other. The head of Yifan’s erection pushed under the ridge of Junmyeon’s with every thrust and he could not stop himself, pushing his hips up to increase the movement.

“Fuck, Junmyeon.”

“Not tonight, nope.” Junmyeon had enough nerve to retort.

Yifan stopped in the middle of his tracks and started shaking, laughing until he collapsed on top of him. Junmyeon held him close; ankles crossed behind Yifan’s back and hummed low in his throat, just enjoying the warmth of their bodies against each other. He listened to Yifan’s laugh slowly fading out, running his hands up and down Yifan’s solid, broad back before massaging Yifan’s ass, delighting in the small bucks Yifan did against him.

“Come on.”

“Okay okay.” Yifan complied and lifted his upper body again.

They kept pushing into Yifan’s hand that way until Yifan tipped over the edge, cum running over his fingers and Junmyeon’s cock, leaking down onto Junmyeon’s stomach. Yifan moaned satisfied and stilled. Junmyeon reached up to stroke his face, gently smiling until Yifan recollected himself.

“Welcome back?” He joked and laughed at the swat Yifan gave his thigh to cover his embarrassment.

“I missed you, okay?” Yifan protested weakly and dropped onto his back next to Junmyeon who rolled onto his side to face the other.

“I know. It’s infinite times better to get off with you than to thoughts of you.”  
“Well aren’t you _just_ the charmer.”

“Aren’t I?” Junmyeon grinned and winked, at which Yifan groaned in annoyance and rolled away from Junmyeon.

“Even though I am attracted to you that was really not attractive at all.”

“Know what else isn’t attractive?” Junmyeon quizzed and shifted closer to spoon Yifan’s large frame.

“What?”

“That only you got to come.”

“Well, sue me.”

“Nah, I think the company and you are doing that to each other just fine.”

Yifan snorted and pressed his hips back into Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon smiled into Yifan’s back and peppered the shoulders with kisses while grinding into the softness of Yifan’s ass and thighs. Yifan let him, lifted a thigh in invitation and Junmyeon slid his erection between the warm flesh. He loved Yifan’s thighs, firm and yet so soft, perfect to kiss and bruise with his lips, teeth and tongue and Yifan loved the treatment Junmyeon gave them.

Junmyeon pulled Yifan’s calves between legs, dragging his whole body closer and began thrusting faster and harder, moaning softly at how perfectly Yifan’s thighs engulfed him almost completely. He could hear Yifan panting, feel him rolling his hips back against him. With all the previous touches and humping, Junmyeon knew he wouldn’t last long. One hand holding onto Yifan’s thigh tightly he pushed between the delicious warmth with focus, every conscious of how much Yifan liked being handled a little rougher.

“At this rate you’ll come all over my thighs.” Yifan rasped at the increasing speed and Junmyeon felt the thigh muscles straining around him.

“Should I?”

“God, yes.” Yifan panted and pushed his thighs together with force.

That did it for Junmyeon.

He stilled, cum spurting between Yifan’s thighs and e groaned into Yifan’s shoulder blades in approval. After a few shallow thrusts Junmyeon stopped, slowly pulling slightly away so Yifan could roll around and face him.

There was cum running down the firm flesh of his inner thighs, something that Junmyeon told himself he was not getting a very huge amount of satisfaction out of. It was just a temporary way of marking, of showing possession over the other, but it was one.

Okay, so maybe he _did_ love it.

“You made me a mess.” Yifan said and shivered when Junmyeon’s fingers spread the liquid around some more.

“Sorry” Junmyeon replied with complete lack of regret “I hate to use this line on you, but you asked me too. And it’s not like there’s none of your cum sticking to my stomach or something.”

For a moment they stared at each other. Then they started laughing.

It was carefree and happy and Junmyeon had missed Yifan so bad he was still wondering if they really were in this room together or if he was just having a flashback of one of the times before. But no, they were physically and mentally present and Junmyeon was grateful their escapades still went by unnoticed.

“We need a shower and then you’ll tell me how terrible the members have been lately.” Yifan decided and climbed out of bed before pulling Junmyeon up.

“What purpose has a shower when we got for round two soon anyway?” Junmyeon insisted and sank deeper into the mattress. Yifan kept tugging just as insistently.

“We can always have round two _in_ the shower, you know?”

Now that certainly had Junmyeon’s attention.

.

Yifan dropped him off in a side alley three corners from the hotel – or rather he parked and they sat in silence for five minutes, hands entwined while cheesy pop songs played on the radio of Yifan’s unnecessary expensive car. This part was truly the hardest, withdrawing from Yifan’s touch and Yifan’s smell, walking away from the only person he could stand even in the worst mood and the only person in front of which he felt comfortable letting his guard down.

Junmyeon opened the door with a heavy heart and moved to step out, but Yifan’s grip was firm and he was tugged back into the four-wheel.

“Yifan…”

“I know.” Yifan stressed without letting up the strength of his hold on Junmyeon’s hand. But it was bound to happen. They both knew it was inevitable.

“Just one minute more please.” Yifan begged and Junmyeon closed the door again, thanking all deities for Yifan’s unnecessary expensive car having usefully tinted windows before he leaned over.

One palm pressed to the side of Yifan’s face he planted a last, long and firm kiss to Yifan’s lips, seconds stretching to tiny eternities in which there was nothing, no past and no future. It was just them, car filled with the scent of the hotel’s body wash and the leather of the seats in the present.

“I have to go.” Junmyeon whispered as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against Yifan’s.

“It’s pouring outside.” Yifan remarked with closed eyes and pursed his lips for another kiss. Junmyeon huffed and pulled back a little.

“It will serve as a great cover.”

“You’ll catch a cold.”

“It is just three corners, Yifan. I will be fine, so don’t worry.”

“I always worry.” Yifan replied earnestly and when Junmyeon sat back it was with a sad look in Yifan’s eyes following him. It almost made Junmyeon’s determination crumble.

“I know. Our next gig here will be in three months, so…”

“Yeah.” Yifan rasped in acknowledgement and finally let go off Junmyeon’s hand. It put the needed barrier between them and Junmyeon took a deep breath before opening the door again.

“I’ll call you once I’m back in Seoul.”

Getting out was hard, but not as hard as closing the door without turning around and taking step by step away from Yifan. Now Junmyeon was grateful for the rain and his lack of umbrella. They had not assigned him water control for no reason and he did not mind the raindrops drenching his coat and running over his face. No one would be able to tell the salty water mixing with it.

.

“Oh my God Junmyeon, where have you been?” Baekhyun exclaimed as Junmyeon stumbled out of the elevator and down the hallway on their level like a wet rabbit. The rest of Beagle line, which had camped in the open door of their room playing cards, immediately jumped to their feet and dragged Junmyeon inside.

“Just went for a quick walk outside when it suddenly started pouring down and I didn’t bring an umbrella.” Junmyeon hissed with rattling teeth and started to take off his wet clothes, allowing Jongdae to wrap a towel around his torso and rub his arms to warm him up.

“When did you even go out? We didn’t see you leave your room.” Chanyeol asked.

“I thought you wanted to lie down.” Baekhyun added and the three of them looked at him in a scrutinizing way. Junmyeon looked down sheepishly and chuckled.

“Well, I did lie down for a bit, but when I woke up the room was suddenly suffocating me so I figured some fresh air would help. You guys were so focused on plotting with each other against each other that you probably just didn’t pay attention when I walked by.”

For a short moment the three stared at him in disbelief, but then Baekhyun cracked a smile, then Chanyeol and lastly Jongdae, soon followed by loud laughter.

“Really, you’re one of a kind Junmyeon.” Baekhyun exclaimed as he slowly calmed down and patted Junmyeon on the back. “Now go and change into dry clothes. The manager said we’re having dinner at 7 so you might not want to look like a cold waiting to happen, right?”

“Right.” Junmyeon replied with a smile and left the three to pick up their game of cards again.

Really, people always said Junmyeon was gullible, but those three could be convinced so easily by shoving one of his odd traits forward for a reason. This worked the same with Jongin, Sehun, any other member. Like every other time before they ate his lie.

Then again, they always did.


End file.
